1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable engine generating machine including a power-generating unit which is constructed by integration of an engine and a generator driven by the engine and which is positioned in a sound-insulating case.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable engine generating machine is known which includes an engine and a generator positioned in a case made of a synthetic resin, and designed so that it is carried by grasping a carrying handle provided at an upper portion of the case. When the engine generating machine is lifted by grasping the carrying handle, the weight of the engine and the generator, which are heavy members, are applied to a bottom of the case. For this reason, it is necessary to provide the case with sufficient rigidity to prevent the deformation of the case. However, if an attempt is made to enhance the rigidity of the case itself, the weight of the case is increased, resulting not only in an increase in weight of the entire engine generating machine, but also in a limited degree of design choice for the shape and the material of the case.
Therefore, an engine generating machine is known from Japanese Patent Publication No. 1-21399, which is designed such that a pair of front and rear loop-shaped frame members are connected to each other at their upper and lower portions by the carrying handle as well as by a bottom cover, respectively, thereby forming a firm frame, and the engine and generator are supported on the frame, whereby the load is prevented from being applied to a cover covering the frame.
However, the above known machine suffers from the following problem: To support the weight of the engine and the generator, it is necessary for each of the front and rear frame members forming the frame, the carrying handle and the bottom cover to have a sufficient rigidity. For this reason, it is difficult to sufficiently reduce the weight of these members, and also the shape and material of the frame are limited, resulting in a decreased degree in the freedom of the design. Therefore, in a prior art machine, the frame is omitted, and the power-generating unit is supported directly on the case, as described above. In this case, however, the following problem is encountered: If parts for a fuel supply system such as a fuel tank, a fuel pump, a fuel cock and the like are supported on the case, the operation for removing the case from the power-generating unit is troublesome and as a result, the operability for maintenance is reduced remarkably.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an engine generating machine including a power-generating unit which is constructed by integration of an engine and a generator driven by the engine and which is positioned or housed in a case, wherein the maintenance for the fuel supply system of the engine is facilitated, and the fuel tank is protected, while avoiding an increase in weight.
To achieve the above object, according to a first aspect and feature of the present invention, there is provided an engine generating machine comprising a power-generating unit which is constructed by integration of an engine and a generator driven by the engine and which is positioned in a case, wherein the case includes, at least, an undercover, and a pair of side covers coupled to left and right opposite sides of the undercover. The engine generating machine includes a pair of left and right reinforcing frames which are coupled at their lower ends to the undercover and which extend upwards along inner surfaces of the left and right side covers. The upper ends of the left and right reinforcing frames are coupled to each other, and a fuel tank is supported inside the reinforcing frames, and a fuel pump and a fuel cock are attached to the reinforcing frames.
With the above arrangement, the fuel tank is disposed inside the pair of left and right frames which are coupled at their lower ends to the undercover and extend along the inner surfaces of the left and right side covers, and which have the upper ends coupled to each other. Therefore, the fuel tank can be surrounded and protected by the relatively lightweight reinforcing frames without provision of a firm frame covering the entire engine generating machine. Moreover, since the fuel pump and the fuel cock are attached to the reinforcing frames, the fuel pump and the fuel cock can be supported utilizing the reinforcing frames without provision of a special support member. In addition, a fuel supply system comprised of the fuel tank, the fuel pump and the fuel cock is supported on the undercover through the reinforcing frames and hence, the maintenance of the fuel supply system and the power-generating unit can be carried out by removing the side cover from the undercover without interference with the fuel supply system.
According to a second aspect and feature of the present invention, there is provided an engine generating machine, wherein the coupled portions at the upper ends of the pair of left and right reinforcing frames are commonly fastened to a carrying handle provided at an upper portion of the case, and the fuel tank is clamped between the pair of left and right reinforcing frames.
With the above arrangement, the coupled portions at the upper ends of the pair of left and right reinforcing frames are commonly fastened to the carrying handle provided at the upper portion of the case. Therefore, not only can the case be reinforced by the reinforcing frames, but also the weight of the power-generating unit can be transmitted from the undercover through the reinforcing frames to the carrying handle, whereby the load applied to the case can be reduced. In addition, the fuel tank is clamped between the reinforcing frames provided in a laterally bisected manner and hence, the fuel tank with the increased weight from filling with fuel can be supported firmly on the reinforcing frames.
According to a third aspect and feature of the present invention, there is provided an engine generating machine, wherein an inverter unit is disposed below the fuel tank, and a vibration-damping member mounted on an upper surface of the inverter unit, is opposed to a lower surface of the fuel tank.
With the above arrangement, the vibration-damping member is mounted on the upper surface of the inverter unit disposed below the fuel tank. Therefore, the fuel tank swelled by the supplying of fuel or hung down by the weight of the fuel, can be supported reliably and softly on the inverter unit through the vibration-damping member.
According to a fourth aspect and feature of the present invention, there is provided an engine generating machine, wherein the power-generating unit includes a rigid fan cover which covers the generator and which is supported in a cantilever manner on the engine. An upper portion of the engine is connected to the carrying handle provided at an upper portion of the case through a vibration-damping member, and a lower portion of the engine and a lower portion of the fan cover are connected to the undercover through a vibration-damping member, whereby the power-generating unit is resiliently supported on the case.
With the above arrangement, the upper portion of the engine, the lower portion of the engine and the lower portion of the fan cover are connected to the case through the vibration damping members. Therefore, the weight of the power-generating unit can be dispersed to various portion of the case, thereby preventing the concentration of a load. In particular, when the carrying handle has been lifted, the weight of the power-generating unit is supported directly on the carrying handle without being applied to the case. Therefore, it is unnecessary to specially reinforce the case, thereby enabling a reduction in weight, and also providing an increase in degree of freedom in the design of the shape and material of the case. Moreover, the vibration-damping member ensures the inhibition of the vibration of the engine transmitted to the case.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.